Vampiros en Venecia
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Arthur y Kiku son los mejores detectives de Inglaterra. Y por encargo de la reina son enviados a Italia a investigar un extraño caso de vampirismo. -Dime ¿en verdad crees en los vampiros?-


Aqui Junjou con otra nueva historia. Soy vil fanatica de los vampiros, desde que era pequeña y veia todo el dia Mona la vampira xD Y viendo History Channel me tope con un programa realmente inspirador. Se llamaba Vampiros en Venecia, y hablaban del cadaver de una mujer la cual la habian asesinado acusada de vampirismo, realmente lo unico que me inspiro fue el titulo y me parecio realmente sensual la idea de unos gemelos vampiros huhuhuhu.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera mio seria una extraña mezcla de piratas vampiros ninjas en el espacio con una pizca de Xoloitzcuintle Chicloso.

**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje, vampirismo, incesto y algo de sangre.

**Parejas:** LovinoxKiku, FelicianoxArthur, Asakiku, GerIta y otras mas...

**Summary:** Arthur y Kiku son los mejores detectives de Inglaterra. Y por encargo de la reina son enviados a Italia a investigar un extraño caso de vampirismo. -Dime ¿en verdad crees en los vampiros?-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampiros en Venecia.<strong>_

-¿En serio crees en los vampiros?- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa ironica, acorralando al pelinegro contra la pared. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

-Es probable su existencia...- susurro el pelinegro, incomodo por el trato -Despues de los casos presentados estas semanas...- el italiano rio mientras revolvia su propio cabello.

-Dime... ¿que harias si...?- su rostro se acerco peligrosamente al cuello del menor mientras su respiracion helada chocaba contra la palida y calida piel del asiatico -¿te encontraras frente a frente con un vampiro de verdad?-

_Una semana antes._

-Por fin hemos llegado- dijo sonriente el ojiesmeralda, bajando del barco y extendiendole caballerosamente la mano a su acompañante. El pelinegro fruncio el entrecejo e ignoro el gesto, caminando a su lado y mirando con asombro aquella ciudad.

-Venecia, Italia...- susurro aun sin poder salir del asombro, la ciudad era mas hermosa de lo que se habia imaginado, aunque tenia cierto toque nostalgico que no lograba entender. Sin duda alguna el britanico se habia lucido al escoger unas vacaciones en ese paraiso terrenal -Asi que... ¿aqui es donde esta tu proximo caso?- pregunto con incredulidad, Arthur rio, conciente de lo que en esos momentos Kiku pensaba.

-Asi es y eso no es lo mejor, adivina quien sera nuestro asesino- el japones alzo una ceja por el extraño aire de misterio y burla que el otro se cargaba. Arthur le extendio un periodico donde el titular decia una palabra que llamo mucho su atencion.

-Vampiros... en Venecia- susurro mientras leia con dificultad en italiano y despues rio junto a su compañero -¿Y cuanto nos pagaran por eso?-

-Fue un encargo directo de la reina- Arthur respondio con seriedad dandose la vuelta y mirando el cielo -Eso quiere decir... que si lo hacemos bien... podremos llevarnos una gran fortuna al bolsillo- rio con superioridad pero el japones le hizo callar golpeando su cabeza con el periodico.

-Pero si fallamos podrian exhiliarnos de Inglaterra o inclusive condenarnos a pena de muerte- musito el japones.

-Lo se, pero si eso pasa podremos escapar a Japon, o inclusive ir a Grecia y buscar asilo con tu amigo ese... ¿como se llamaba?-

-Heracles- espeto Kiku, de repente molesto -No es tan sencillo escapar de esa manera Arthur y menos si es de la reina, te encanta vernos al borde de la muerte ¿o me equivoco?-

-Me encanta ver tu rostro lleno de panico cuando el asesino apunta tu frente con el cañon de una calibre 42- dijo burlon el ingles.

-Eres un morboso- susurro Kiku -¿Y? ¿Donde nos hospedaremos?- pregunto ahora con un toque de curiosidad.

-En la mansion de los Vargas, unos gemelos herederos de una enorme fortuna, es sorprendente que siendo tan jovenes se encarguen de los trabajos que sus padres les dejaron al morir, solo que es triste lo de su enfermedad-

-¿Enfermedad?- sin duda el la conversacion cada vez se tornaba mas interesante.

-Asi es, desde que nacieron han sido muy debiles de salud y su piel es muy delicada, no resiste en lo mas minimo la luz del sol- el pelinegro inicio a reir.

-¿No seran los vampiros de Venecia?- Arthur se le unio.

-Quizas, en ese caso estaremos cavando nuestra propia tumba al hospedarnos en ese lugar- Ambos iniciaron a reir. Hasta que un hombre alto de cabello rubio se acerco a ellos, estaba peinado hacia atras y tenia rostro de pocos amigos.

-¿Lord Kirkland?- pregunto al ojiesmeralda, este lo contemplo extrañado.

-¿Si?- en su voz se notaba la desconfiaza.

-Me ha mandado el amo Feliciano, desea que los lleve directamente a la mansion- hablaba carente de emociones, pero con un aire tetrico. Kiku pudo notar como las personas que pasaban por la calle miraban con curiosidad y miedo el carruaje con el blason de un cuervo de ojos rojos y espada atravezandole el corazon. La gente susurraba cosas y les dedicaban miradas llenas de pena.

-Kiku...- le hablo el ojiesmeralda sacandolo de sus pensamientos. -Debemos subir- el pelinegro asintio, disculpanse por su distraccion y subiendo al carruaje primero, despues le siguio Arthur. Una vez que el carruaje se puso en marcha se pusieron comodos en sus asientos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- susurro Kiku mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje la gente que detenia sus tareas solo para contemplarlos.

-¿En serio crees ese cuento de los vampiros?- le pregunto Arthur con incredulidad.

-Claro que no, es obvio que los vampiros no existen, es solo una invencion de la gente para asustar a los niños pequeños y a los extranjeros-

-Me sorprende como no crees en los fantasmas de otras culturas pero rezas cada noche para que los demonios japoneses dejen de perseguirte- Kiku bufo.

-Creo en los demonios de mi tierra porque he tenido pruebas de sus existencias, pero no creere en la existencia de vampiros hasta que tenga pruebas-

-Y si llegaras a tenerlas...- pregunto curioso el ingles -¿Recurririas a un crucifijo para protegerte?-

-Les volaria la cabeza con un revolver- musito con una sonrisa un tanto sadica -Y si no es suficiente lo haria cuantas veces fuera necesario- Arthur inicio a reir.

-Estas loco-

-No mas que tu-

-Por eso te escogi como mi compañero- tenian tres años de conocerse, el pelinegro habia llegado en un barco chino como ilegal. Se conocieron cuando el pelinegro intento asaltarlo para conseguir un poco de alimento. Al mirarlo Arthur supo que ese chico tenia potencial y por esa razon hablo con sus contactos para poder conseguirle papeles legales para su estadia en Inglaterra. Habian hecho un buen duo resolviendo casos en Londres y al instante llamaron la atencion de la reina. Y eso les habia llevado hasta Italia. Arthur no se arrepentia de no haberle disparado en aquella ocasion que el chico intento pasarse de listo y Kiku no se arrepentia de haber aceptado el extraño trato de aquel al que casi asesinaba por un par de monedas.

El carruaje salio de la ciudad y se interno en el bosque. A Kiku le extraño que estuviera tan silencioso, normalmente se escuchaban los animales que solian habitarlo, inclusive los insectos o el sonido del viento meser las hojas de los arboles, pero estaba en un silencio total. Un silencio perturbador. Arthur pudo notar la ansiedad de su compañero, pero decidio no preocuparse. Cuando el sol inicio a ponerse el carruaje finalmente llego a su destino. El primero en bajar del carruaje fue Arthur para despues ayudarle a bajar al chico. Esta vez el pelinegro no nego el gesto ya que desde que el viaje habia comenzado se habia sentido algo debil. El hombre que los habia recibido en la ciudad les pidio que lo acompañaran. La mansion sin duda databa del siglo XV, tenia esa estructura renacentista peculiar de ese pais, aunque en vez de parecer que entraban a un castillo con el del rey Arturo parecian adentrarse a la mansion del Conde Dracula. Inconcientemente Kiku tomo el hombro de Arthur y se coloco tras el, como si intentara protegerse de algo invisible. El mayordomo toco dos veces la puerta y despues de una pausa toco por tercera vez. Las puertas cedieron y se abrieron con lentitud, dejando ver en el recibidor a dos jovenes de cabellos castaños y trajes vistosos. El de cabello mas claro y ojos color miel sonrio al verles y se acerco extendiendo sus brazos como si fuera a abrazarles.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos- hablo en un ingles casi perfecto pero con un extraño acento el cual no podia definirse italiano, mas bien parecia... rumano -Es un honor tener al joven Kirkland y a su acompañante el joven Honda en nuestro hogar- tomo la mano de Arthur y la beso levemente mientras se inclinaba, el rubio sonrio con algo de nerviosismo, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de recibimientos. -Permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas y el es mi hermano, Lovino Vargas- señalo al chico que se encontraba tras el, el otro se limito a hacer un leve movimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo pero no dijo palabra alguna, se veia molesto con la situacion.

-Le agradezco mucho que nos aceptara en su casa por unos dias joven Vargas- dijo Arthur con amabilidad -Sinceramente no teniamos idea de donde quedarnos cuando la reina nos encomendo este trabajo-

-A mi no me molesta tenerlos aqui, de hecho me alegro mucho que la reina nos confiara a nosotros a dos de sus mas respetados detectives-

-Nos halaga mucho con sus comentarios señor- hablo Kiku -Pero dudo que podamos ser comparados con sir Holmes-

-Sherlock Holmes, toda una leyenda- musito Feliciano entre risas -El no se molestaria en un caso tan trivial como el de unos vampiros sueltos por Venecia, es dificil creer en algo asi-

-Ya lo creo- respondio Arthur -Por esa razon estamos nosotros aqui, para descubrir al verdadero asesino y desmentir la existencia de los vampiros- Lovino chasqueo la lengua a sus espaldas y Feliciano fruncio el entrecejo.

-De igual manera deben sentirse cansados y hambrientos por el viaje tan largo, ¿que les parece si pasamos al comedor y ahi continuamos la charla?-

Los hermanos caminaron en direccion al comedor, se movian con elegancia, de una manera tan extraña que parecia que flotaban, Kiku estaba seguro de no poder escuchar sus pasos. La casa era hermosa pero se sentia vacia, aparte de ser muy helada, habia muy pocos muebles, y unos cuantos estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas, lo que hizo pensar al japones que esos chicos tenian pensado en mudarse. Las paredes carecian de cuadros, propios de las familias antiguas. Llegaron al comedor, una mesa de unas 20 sillas. Solo 4 platos estaban servidos, el hombre de cabellos rubios que los habia recibido estaba de pie frente la mesa, en silencio. Los jovenes tomaron asiento, Feliciano en la silla principal, Lovino a su lado. Arthur decidio sentarse en el asiento mas proximo a su anfitrion y Kiku se sento a su lado. En el plato habia una pasta muy peculiar, cubierta de salsa de tomate. Arthur sonrio al ver el alimento.

-Lo mejor sera agradecer los alimentos- dijo, pero una extraña mueca en los italianos le alerto de que no era correcto hacerlo.

-No es necesario hacerlo- dijo Feliciano -nosotros no tenemos la costumbre de algo tan trivial-

-Oh, entiendo- Arthur sonrio y dio un bocado a la pasta, aunque fuera contra sus creencias sabia que no debia hacer algo que ofendiera a sus anfitriones. Kiku mas terco que el ingles agradecio en voz baja en su idioma natal.

-_Itadakimasu_- susurro cerrando los ojos y despues dando un bocado a la pasta, aun sin acostumbrarse a utilizar los cubiertos occidentales en lugar de palillos.

-Y Kiku...- hablo curioso el menor de los italianos -¿De donde eres? Es obvio que no eres ingles ¿eres chino?- pregunto sin intensiones de ofender, Kiku fruncio el entrecejo pero intento hablar con normal.

-Soy de Japon- respondio quizas de manera cortante.

-¿Japon? ¿donde queda?- Feliciano no recordaba haber escuchado ese pais antes.

-Es una pequeña isla, cerca de Corea- musito Lovino sin darle importancia, Feliciano le dedico una larga mirada y rio levemente.

-Entiendo porque no he oido de ella- recargo su menton entre sus manos entrelazadas y observo a sus invitados mientras comian. -Si Kiku es de un lugar tan lejano ¿como es posible que ustedes se conocieran?- Arthur sonrio levemente.

-Es una larga historia- dijo en tono melancolico -Nuestras familias eras muy amigas, nos conocemos desde pequeños- Kiku lo miro con incredulidad, se preguntaba porque Arthur se habia inventado toda esa historia, pues ambos sabian que se habian conocido de otra manera.

-Heeee interesante... Lovino y yo no conocemos a muchas personas... debido a nuestra enfermedad... pero, eso es harina de otro costal- inicio a reir suavemente -¿Que tal esta la comida? Tenemos a uno de los mejores chef de Francia a nuestro servicio-

-Es deliciosa- hablo Arthur -Lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿porque no ha dado un bocado?- Feliciano abrio los ojos de par en par pero inicio a reir.

-No tenemos mucha hambre- hablo en lugar de Lovino, el cual se limitaba a observar su plato en silencio -Estamos acostumbrados a comer a distintas horas que las personas normales- esto lo dijo en un extraño tono de misterio, pero los jovenes detectives decidieron pasar por alto.

Al terminar la cena Arthur y Kiku se levantaron y agradecieron por la comida, Kiku no pudo evitar notar que Feliciano ni Lovino habian tocado su alimento, pero decidio no opinar nada. El joven Vargas se disculpo por no tener habitaciones desocupadas y pregunto si no les molestaba compartir habitacion, ambos negaron, despues de todo en ocasiones habian tenido que dormir en la misma tienda de campaña asi que compartir una ostentosa habitacion no seria mucha molestia. Ludwig les pidio que lo acompañaran y estos le siguieron en silencio, distrayendose con cualquier cosa que vieran por el camino. Al llegar a la habitacion, una vez que el aleman dejara sus maletas en el piso y saliera del lugar, Arthur se tiro en la cama mientras suspiraba. Kiku sonrio levemente mientras de sus maletas sacaba unos diarios y se sentaba frente la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba aun lado de la cama.

-¿Y? ¿que te parecio el lugar?- pregunto curioso el ingles quitandose los botines y acomodandose en la cama, Kiku tomo una pluma y la mojo en tinta china, para iniciar a escribir en una de las libretas en japones, cosa que solia molestar a Arthur, pues jamas se enteraba de todo lo que escribia el pelinegro.

-Interesante...- susurro sin darle mucha importancia, concentrado en su escritura.

-¿y los gemelos Vargas?- Kiku se quedo en silencio mientras dejaba de escribir, pero al instante reanudo su tarea.

-Raros- dijo en un hilo de voz sin mirar al ingles.

-Ni que lo digas, ese chico... Lovino, es el mas raro de los dos, pero creo que quien me da mas miedo es Ludwig- los dos iniciaron a reir pero al instante la risa de Kiku ceso -¿Sigues con ese mal presentimiento?- el pelinegro asintio y dejo la pluma al lado de la libreta mientras la cerraba.

-Lo unico que se es que muero por regresar a Londres- Arthur sonrio.

-No puede ser tan malo-

-No es eso... es solo que... siento nostalgia- Kiku se encogio de hombros.

-¿Nostalgia? Crei que extrañarias Japon- el pelinegro bajo la mirada con una sonrisa triste, mientras ojeaba distraidamente su diario.

-En Japon... ya no me queda nada- dijo aun sin dejar de sonreir -Mi hogar esta en Londres- Arthur se quedo en silencio, sin saber que decir, pero entonces sonrio.

-¿Tanto me necesitas?- Kiku se sonrojo levemente y fruncio el entrecejo.

-Piense lo que quiera, de igual manera tengo muchos lugares a donde volver, como Grecia o Turquia, incluso podria probar mi suerte en el nuevo mundo, puedo estar en cualquier lugar ademas de Londres- el britanico inicio a reir mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba al techo.

-Mañana iremos al centro de la ciudad, a jugar con cadaverez- musito burlon, sabia que esa era la parte que menos le gustaba al pelinegro.

-Como sea, mientras mas pronto terminemos este trabajo, mejor-

Alejados de las habitaciones, en una pequeña biblioteca sumida en la oscuridad. Un par de ojos verde olivo contemplaban fijamente el antiguo libro que tenia en sus manos, alumbrado apenas por una pequeña lampara de noche. Una sombra aparecio tras el y un chico de sonrisa jovial se recargo en el sofa en el que su hermano reposaba. Tenia una sonrisa divertida y una extraña expresion en su mirar. Tomo el rulito de su hermano e inicio a enredarlo entretenido.

-Asi que tienes interes en ese chico- dijo finalmente Feliciano. Lovino cerro el libro de golpe y se puso de pie, dandole la espalda a su hermano.

-Piensa lo que quieras- hablo con frialdad mientras se dirigia a la salida, sin embargo su hermano detuvo su andata.

-Te conozco Lovino, se que estas hambriento... y note como lo mirabas...- inicio a reir con suavidad -Creeme, incluso a mi me intereso... tiene un aroma... como decirlo...-

-¿aburrido?- pregunto Lovino, intentando mostrar desinteres.

-Delicioso- completo la frase Feliciano -Pero no te preocupes, no volvere a cometer el error que paso con esa chica belga... ¿como se llamaba? A si, Bella- los ojos verdes del mayor de los italianos lo contemplaron con frialdad, pero podia notarse cierta furia.

-No se de lo que estas hablando- Feliciano inicio a reir sonoramente, para despues besar la mejilla de su hermano.

-Eres tan... inocente- esta vez el que salio de la habitacion fue el menor y su hermano le siguio hasta el final del pasillo. Donde Ludwig los esperaba a ambos, cargando el saco del amo Feliciano.

-¿Saldras?- pregunto curioso Lovino.

-Tengo una cita, con una duquesa- el ojiverde se tenso, a lo que Feli le sonrio de manera tranquilizadora -No te preocupes, no tengo interes en ella, quien me atrae es una de sus criadas. Una linda africana... Cecille creo que se llama, le gusto- el italiano levanto una ceja.

-¿Porque tan seguro?-

-Me ve como si quisiera comerme- se burlo Feliciano. Se coloco el saco y un sombrero -Vigila a los invitados, si no los cuidamos podrian atacarlos los vampiros- Lovino bufo, mientras iniciaba a caminar por el pasillo a su habitacion.

-Kiku Honda...- susurro Feliciano antes de marcharse, para despues encogerse de hombros -Sigues teniendo mal gusto hermanito-

* * *

><p>Well esto lo tenia escrito desde hace meses pero como prometi que actualizaria cada quince dias aqui les dejo esta historia. La cual en lo personal me fascino.<p>

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a continuar sus fics inacabados.**_


End file.
